Gruntipedia talk:Grunts of Gruntipedia
Apply for membership below the line: ---- Prezintenden How ironic. I live in Germany, but I set everything I can to English. Anyway, I just had they sudden urge to ask for a membership. My edits may not be many so far, but I hope that that point doesn't count all too much. Also, how would it be possible to gain a higher rank? Thanks in advance.--Prezintenden Incendiary I am a very common editor of Gruntipedia and also try to edit daily. I have created 19 pages and edited lots of articles. Incendiary 10:37, 9 February 2008 (UTC) McNeillJ Please let me join. (i may have already joined by accident by creating an account due to being confused at what to do) But please let me properly join o great gruntyness filled leader! I love grunts and after reading this wikia my sides, they did split. I basically wet myself as i read. So please let me become an official Grunt Of Gruntipedia. *bows to grunty leader* I can garountee (sorry, I can't spell this word) some good work done by me, so please let me join. McNeillJ 14:45, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Um...you dont have to ask permission to create an account...the only membership you have to request is to be in the GoG. However, I feel you have made insubstantial contributions to join the GoG just yet. Keep editing, though. Thanks, ' simon rj ' 21:35, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Sauronas Churchill-117 Can I be in the Grunts of Gruntipedia because I've been a good active editor. Please Yapyap? Sauronas Churchill-117 10:09, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Oh... Would this be a nice group logo / charter? We are the Grunts of Gruntipedia. We eat Food Nipple. We are the top of Gruntipedia. This is not an attempt to make fanon, although this wiki is fanon, so go ahead, I don't care. NOTE THAT MEMBERSHIP REQUIRES APPROVAL I'm not sure, I've had problems with your edits in the past. You've created poor articles and I remember speaking to you about the amount of vulgarities you used. Redeem yourself and I'll reconsider. As for the charter/header thingy, I prefer the current one. kthxbai, ' simon rj ' 10:59, 16 February 2008 (UTC) * Okay, I've made my articles much longer. Now can I? Sauronas Churchill-117 01:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Styrker Hi I am Stryker and would like to join your ranks. I am active on Halopedia, and many many other wikias. I don't know what else you need to know but just ask me if you need anything else. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 20:31, 18 February 2008 (UTC) TheLostJedi Are the Grunts of Gruntipedia a usergroup like the Covenant of Halopedia? Can anyone join? And will there be userboxes for this? If so, I don't mind providing some Grunt images. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:01, 03 March 2008 (UTC) Bewarethegrunts May I join I have made a few pages and edits and I will try and contribute as much as I can? Sgt.johnson Admin on more than a few wikias and a rollback user on Halopedia. That's all I need to say. -- THE BADDEST OF THE BADASS 19:02, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Lovemuffin I'm sure you know me from Halopedia, there I am a rollback user. I am also a member of other assorted wikias. I feel I should be submitted into this group due to my control of humor and non-vandalism. I am very humorous when needed and I can be a proper moniter of this site. Yours truly, Lovemuffin 00:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Pope Yapyap III (Coup) Note: There has been a grunty coup in GoG and I'm now part of the leaders of GoG. I'm going to reorganize the ranks and try to revive this inactive usergroup. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 18:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Big Dddy slyer (Approved) Id think id be a good person to join. i have somewhere around135 edits.i know its small but i also hve a pln to expand gruntipedia.And one of your leaders pope yayap the third lready greed to try it.Bring it on noobs For future users, use Leave Message. And you are now a Grunt Minor of GoG, Big. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Nuke-765 (Approved) can i join i will try and be good i allso wecked halopedias reach padge and got banned there *there no more reach for cristmas at ol halopedia* and i can suke food nipples dri and have a bottle of gruntiniss(i will try and make more posts)pie 09:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Try to use correct grammar when editing pages. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 15:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Bluetank55555 (Approved) i would realy like to join if i can, if i can then vitual cookies to all the members! Don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 15:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) whoops sorry i will try to use this more offten llool Nippleacadamygraduate (Approved) i have grduated nipple academy,and i am ready to be accepted into the ranks,im not much of a covenant fan, but grunts are so epic that i needed an account in gruntipedia.. Sign your posts with ~~~~. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Helljumper141 (Approved) Sure I'd like to join I oly edited a few pages but I thought of more ideas just watch and you will see (Helljumper141 21:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Helljumper141 Might want to fix your signature. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 22:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hahap (Approved) Thanks for the invite. I would like to join, please. - Hahap 16:07, 20 August 2010 (UTC) You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 15:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-118 (Approved) I recieved an invitation, so this goes here, I suppose. I edit here from time to time, reverting knavish vandalism and stuff, in addition to being very active on Halo Fanon. Note: The Username template now works. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 22:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Dr.Halsey (Approved) I recieved an avite. I edit from time to time, and know much about the Halo Fandom. I'm often busy, but I help out when I can. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Helljumper141 (Declined) I am ready to be enlisted to keep tradition. Whats a signature ? oh wait this is a signature oops 22:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You're already in GoG. As Grunt Major. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Oggespartan117 (Approved) I mainly correct smaller errors, announce if a page needs additional content or needs improvement and such. I know alot of the halo fandom and I follow the rules of Gruntipedia and I never want to let the admins down. I would feel honored to be a part GoG, but that is not my decision so will I let you decide and I will respect the outcome. Oggespartan117 09:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Revan1776 I would like to join GoG. I create articles and make some minor edits. It would be an honor to finally get rid of my shrine and be one. Revan1776 01:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Revan1776